


Nostromo: An Olicity Alien Encounter

by darkwingj



Category: Alien (1979), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Gen, Horror, Science Fiction, Survival Horror, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingj/pseuds/darkwingj
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are invited to Star City Labs to see an demonstration of an teleportation system by an mysterious company called Weyland-Yutanti who mysteriously came to Star City one day.But Weyland-Yutani isn't actually showing off this teleportation system to the two they're hiding something from Oliver And Felicity.Something terrifying and dangerous that's not from earth.





	1. Star City Labs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow or Alien rights to both belong to Warner Bros./CW/DC Comics and 20th Century Fox/Brandywine/Dan O'Bannon and Ronald Shusett,

At 7:23 P.M the limo pulled into Star City Labs and walking out of it was Mayor Oliver Queen (Secretly The Green Arrow) and his girlfriend Felicity Smoak (Also Overwatch his teammate) into the main doors of the laboratory.

"Doesn't look like anybody's here for this" Felicity said to Oliver wondering why the press wasn't at this demonstration.

"Maybe they're running late or didn't want to see this" Oliver said as he and Felicity walked into the lab for the demonstration.

An few days ago an company called Weyland-Yutani approached the two during an dinner asking them to take part of an demonstration of an teleportation system the company wanted to show that can teleport one person from one place to another.

"Mayor Queen and Ms. Smoak it's so great to have you guys here!" Kathy an Weyland-Yutani worker said greeting the two inside the lab's entry way.

"It's great to see you Kathy" Felicity said as Oliver smiled at the two.

"We can't wait to see this teleportation system" Oliver said to Kathy as the three began to walk to the elevator for the tests. "Let me tell you guys something.. we have some of the best Weyland-Yutani has to offer with our products and services". Kathy pushed the elevator button. 

"Now with our new teleportation system which you two lovebirds will see in an few moments" Kathy smiled as Felicity blushed.

The elevator doors had opened Oliver and Felicity stepped inside while Kathy stayed. "Why aren't you coming to the elevator with us?" Oliver asked.

"I have to make a phone call really quick to the boss but I wont be long I'll join you guys downstairs in an moment" Kathy said as the doors to the elevator closed.

Kathy took out an cell phone and said "They're going into the lab as we speak". 

"Very good it's all going according to plan" an voice on the other end said. Kathy paused and said "Look i'm very concerned about beeming this thing to the room what if these two find out?" 

"We took every measure to make sure they know nothing about this!" The voice on the phone said. "Well I really don't know how long we can keep up this lie as an front" Kathy said. 

The voice paused for an moment and said "Then we don't have a choice... we have to move up the demonstration..." 

"I understand sir" Kathy said "Prepare yourselves we begin our experiment within the minute" Kathy hung up the phone and began to sprint downstairs to meet them.


	2. Elevator Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity elevator smooch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Elevator ride during Kathy's phone call to the boss about what's unknowingly coming later

_"Kathy why arent you coming to the elevator with us?" Olvier asked Kathy. "I have to make a phone call really quick to the boss but I won't be long i'll join you guys downstairs in an moment"  Kathy said as the doors closed.  
_

The moments the doors closed heading down to the laboratory Oliver pushed Felicity back against the elevator wall and they began to kiss passionately. he could feel Felicity's sweet cherry lipstick on his mouth.

"Oliver... you thinking what I'm thinking?" Felicity moaned to Oliver.

"Felicity.. We have to be polite besides we can't anyway" Oliver replied. 

"After all she said we're lovebirds.." Felicity said to him with a look of passion on her face.

Her words couldn't help to make Oliver laugh.

"Well let's see this teleportation system and hopefully it came beem us back to my bedroom or yours" Oliver joked.

"Shut up and kiss me Oliver" she said as they resumed kissing for an few seconds before the elevator made an loud sound to the bottom startling Oliver and Felicity from their kiss knowing they were at the downstairs lab.

The elevator doors had opened to the downstairs lab and Kathy was there to greet them having sprinted downstairs to meet them.

"Hello Mayor Queen..." Kathy said greeting them to the lab with an puzzled look on her face at the two.

"Uh.. Mayor and Ms. Smoak what were you guys doing during the elevator ride?" she said as they stepped out". 

Felicity gulped then said "We were just standing there waiting during the ride" walking out with Oliver into the hallway.

Kathy looked at Oliver and she saw he had an lipstick stain near his lip "it doesnt look like you guys stood there" chuckling at them as they walked.

Oliver stuttered saying "We W-were just standing there the whole way down" to an grinning Kathy and an blushing embarrassed Felicity.

"Ok then. let's get to the demonstration room then if that's cool with you guys" Kathy said walking into the entrance of the tech room.

Felicity whispered to Oliver "Thank god she didn't know we made out for a second".

Oliver whispered back "let's see the demonstration then we can pick up where we left off" as the three walked into the doors of the room.

Before they entered the lab Kathy stopped them.

 


	3. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weyland-Yutani begins preparations for an experiment with Oliver and Felicity who think they're going to an teleportation system demonstration.   
> But unknown to them it isn't the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparations underway for the experiment.

Inside the lab under inside incredibly sterile laboratories under harsh fluroscent lighting an worker and two others wearing surgical masks and gowns had been warned under strict orders by Weyland-Yutani to keep quiet about their plans for Oliver and Felicity which the workers inside the lab knew nothing about.

"I dont know if this is a very good idea to release this" an worker said to the voice on the phone via speakers 

"The plan is simple we release the Alien into the theater with our subjects  inside in an few minutes then we cut off the power and outside communications before we do this" the voice on the other end said.

Inside there was an cage with something inside shaking it violently where just a few days ago Weyland-Yutanti captured it to use for experiments and the teleportation system front was going to be an experiment.

One of the workers in frustration said to the voice. "IF we release this thing into the room it could have disastrous consequences and someone might die!". 

The workers stood around for an moment one of them took off an surgical mask in frustration.  

After a pause the voice on the phone said, "What do I PAY you guys for? we're ready to release this NOW!".

The workers obeyed continuing preparations for the experiment which Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak knew nothing about.

Weyland-Yutani days prior to meeting the two captured an Alien to use for experiments on human beings and soon Oliver and Felicity were about to be part of an experiment with an teleportation system as an front.        

 

 


	4. Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are about to enter the demonstration room thus setting the stage for what's to follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost here the preparations and measures are in place for the subjects named Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak of Star City

At the entrance of the theater before they entered Kathy stopped them.

"You guys I'm going to need your cell phones I'm afraid we cannot have you guys filming this thing" Kathy said to Oliver and Felicity.

"Why is that?" an confused Felicity asked Kathy.

"You see.. we don't want you guys to film this teleportation system until we work out a few kinks and also it could lead to one thing after another" Kathy said to the pair.

"We promise we'll leave em in our pockets and we wont take them out" Oliver said to Kathy.

Kathy took a deep breath then said "Please hand them over" to which the two gave their phones to Kathy.

Kathy took their phones nodding at the two before opening the door into the theater "I promise I'll give these back to you guys when we're finished" she said to the pair. 

"I have to make another phone call really fast in the meantime please sit anywhere you guys like in the lab and I'll be on the PA system in an moment" Kathy said walking away as the lab doors opened.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other for a moment seeing Kathy walking away from the lab.

"Shall We?" Oliver said.

"Yeah sure" Felicity said back to him as they entered the lab.

Kathy saw the lab doors closing and said "That's right go into the lab".

Kathy watched as the two entered the lab knowing the experiment was about to begin actually allowing them to tour the teleportation facilities as an front.


	5. Pre-Show Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More preparations underway for Weyland-Yutani's experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Containment....

Kathy saw the lab doors closing and said "That's right go into the lab". After seeing the Lab doors close, Kathy locked the lab doors. shortly after took out her phone and began walking to the main chamber.

"Are you guys almost ready to begin?" Kathy said to the voice walking from the lab doors.

"Everything is in place ready to go we're about to release this just as soon as we get the system up and running". The voice said to Kathy.

Kathy entered the main room unseen to Oliver and Felicity while they were inside the lab with the teleportation system.

"Good" Kathy said hanging up the phone.

Kathy looked at an surveillance camera of Oliver and Felicity entering the lab looking at them for a second.

"Mayor Queen and Ms. Smoak we're not really showing off this system you guys just don't know it yet but you guys have a surprise coming your way as part of an experiment.

Weyland-Yutani had to make sure Oliver and Felicity were clueless about what is coming to them which was why they put extra precautions in place.

Kathy closed her eyes in discomfort grabbing her stomach feeling an sharp pain but went away quickly. 

In the cage something on the inside was shaking with great force workers pulled it into the teleportation system from an few feet away. 

The experiment was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter Oliver and Felicity will come face to face with something beyond terrifying


	6. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver And Felicity's nightmare has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weyland-Yutani's experment has begun

Oliver and Felicity entered the giant seated laboratory as the doors closed behind them. seeing an giant closed system in the middle of the room. Felicity looked at it "Oliver.. Look That's the teleportation system?" 

Oliver looked at Felicity then saw the system "Must be a giant system?" he smirked.

Felicity couldn't help but feel something very strange about this demonstration of an teleportation system from an company she and Oliver knew nothing about until four days ago taking a seat next to him.

Oliver also felt that feeling too especially when Kathy took their phones before they walked in.

"Oliver... Don't you think it's a little strange about this system working? I mean we know nothing about these guys" Felicity said to Oliver as they sat.

An concerned Oliver said to Felicity "I am too we don't know anything about this company at all where did it come from?."

Kathy broke in saying "Mayor Queen and Ms. Smoak we'll be ready in no time that is of course we re-calibrate which will only take a second." she said over the speakers.

An second later an voice on the speakers said "Hello Mayor Queen and Ms. Smoak we've recalculated our plans you see if we bring one of here than we'll just meet one of you however if I'm teleported to earth I can meet you both, shake your hands and personally answer all of your questions about Weyland-Yutanti I'll be with you guys momentarily".

Then the voice said something that sent an chill down Oliver and Felicity's spines "Prepare yourselves for an unforgettable encounter.

Oliver and Felicity while sitting down waiting for the test to begin shared a brief conversation while the workers were setting up the system.

"That was so weird what that guy said" Felicity told Oliver "Prepare yourselves for an unforgettable encounter... the way he said it gave me the creeps" she told Oliver.

"They didn't say anything about an encounter" Oliver told her while he too had the creeps about that sentence. "I have a funny feeling that something is not right" he said.

Just then the pa system came on. "It's Kathy the system is up ready to go!" Kathy on the pa system told the two.

"You guys ready? Kathy said to them in the lab.

Oliver and Felicity nervously gave a thumbs up to Kathy from the P.A. "Ok here we go!" Kathy said.

In the middle of the laboratory an air lock door opened up to begin the demonstration or so Oliver and Felicity thought.

The machine began to make an spinning noise to show the system operational while Oliver and Felicity looked on with her whispering to Oliver "Hope this works" she told him.

Gas began to fill the system with bolts of lighting coming on knowing this was going to work.

Suddenly everything in the room went dark and the power was out. leaving the room in total darkness except for emergency lights.

Oliver clapped sarcastically "Oh bravo you guys said the teleportation system worked but it didn't!" he said up to the technicians.

An strange feeling came into Felicity as she saw in the partially light room the air lock was still open but seemingly nothing was in it. 

Oliver looked at Felicity who was now a little scared "Let's go" he told her. she got up and as they headed to the exit they heard an noise from the air lock door.

"Oliver did you hear something?" an spooked Felicity told him. "It's coming from the airlock chamber that's still open" she said to him.

The two walked into the chamber to investigate and looked around for a bit "Oliver I'm serious something is not right" she said to Oliver as he looked up but seemingly found nothing.

"Ok I think we..."

They heard a noise and Oliver backed away and saw something slimy fall to the floor but it wasn't slime

It was acid. 

Oliver and Felicity stood frozen in fear as they watched acid fall into the floor of the airlock chamber there was something there crawling out into the view of them both.

"Felicity... that's not the chairman of the company..." Oliver whispered seeing an black tall creature with a tail come into their view.

"It's an Alien..." Felicity whispered in fear.

"RUN FELICITY!" Oliver yelled as the monster made an hiss. 

Oliver and Felicity began to run out of the lab to escape.


	7. The Xenomorph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien is here and nobody can hear Oliver and Felicity Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alien has arrived

Felicity and Oliver tried to open the lab doors but saw they were locked, they ran to hide in one of the theater seats. An now terrified Felicity had her mouth in her hand by Oliver not wanting to make a noise as the creature walked in their path with its long tail near Felicity's ankle "Shhh" Oliver told her as she nodded "Just stay quiet" he whispered to her. the Xenomorph made a hissing sound walking away from the two into another area of the lab.

The two peeked up not wanting to get caught. "They made a fool out of us!" Oliver grit his teeth sitting down. "I told you something was not right! they weren't showing off the system" Felicity said as Oliver shook his head. "I think we're being experimented on with this thing how did the hell did we miss this!?" he said looking at the damage the xenomorph caused.

"Felicity I think we need to call our guys for help and fast!" Oliver said to Felicity. "Yeah but that's not gonna happen Oliver..." she said. "Why not?" he said.

"Beacuse we gave our phones to Kathy and nobody knows where we are so we have no way of getting help at all" Felicity told him.

"Well looks like we're on our own" Oliver said "Man I wish I brought the arrows with me!" he then said.

"So we have no weapons to protect ourselves" Felicity then said to Oliver.

"Without weapons we're no match for this Alien we'll have to play hide and seek with it" Oliver then said to Felicity "Also we need to start in one area work our way through and stay the hell away from that thing!"

Felicity turned to Oliver and gulped saying "This will not be an easy task and to think we could have stayed in tonight" knowing the danger she and Oliver were in.

Crouching down to avoid detection Oliver and Felicity sneaked into an lab maintenance room shutting the door softly.

Ransacking through they found flashlights and some flares but no weapons.

Felicity looked up and saw an vent door opened she pointed at it "Oliver. Look up there!" she told Oliver.

"Good idea let's get up the vents to find a way out of here but we gotta stay careful of the Alien" he told her as they went up the vents. 

Turning on the flashlights entering the vents the two walked through staying alert from the Alien.

"I might have seen the Alien walking up here stay close" Felicity shined the flashlight front and back to detect it.

"Those flares we picked up Felicity I have an idea how to use them to our advantage" Oliver said to her picking up an flare.

"We use the flares to create an distraction for this monster once the monster in the vents finds this it thinks we're there but we're not." Oliver said thinking of this idea.

"It might work but could be risky" she told him "I trust you Oliver" Felicity then told him.

Oliver lit the flare prepared to flee "Ok on my signal run as fast as you can on the count of three" telling Felicity about his plan.

"One... Two... THREE!!!" Oliver screamed while the flare ignited as he and Felicity began to run while the alien sensing their presence hopped on all fours and began running into their lit path.

As the two were fleeing from the fast xenomorph heading into their path the two jumped into an vent just seconds before the xenomorph grabbed them sliding down into an utility room leaving some vent damage.

Oliver and Felicity at least were out of the lab presentation room but they weren't out of the woods yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an continuation of the experiment


	8. The War Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weyland-Yutani studies the Alien hunting the subjects named Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kathy observes the two being hunted by the Alien not knowing pains in her stomach...

The technicians in charge of the experiment monitored the action via hidden cameras all over the labs. knowing the two were exposed to the alien they caught.

Kathy entered the room and noticed the two in the utility room after escaping the vents from the xenomorph.

Kathy sighed and said "This experiment of those two with this monster is going pretty well seeing them on the monitors.

"Our monster is smart but it can hunt them down and eliminate them" Kathy said of Oliver and Felicity.

Kathy gulped in pain for an moment her stomach felt weird and in pain the last few days grabbing it for an moment an technician looked at Kathy in pain.

"You ok?" the techiacnan asked her. 

"I'm fine I just have a stomach pain that wont go away" Kathy replied to him.

"I'm just glad the experiment is going pretty well" Kathy said looking at the monitors.

The monitors showed the Alien looking around the lab for the two for as human guinea pigs.


	9. Into the Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's attempts to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are trying to escape from Star City Labs

Walking around the dark hallways of the Star City Labs staying alert from the Alien Oliver and Felicity had to find something and quick otherwise they were being hunted.

"We made it out the theater room but we're not out of the woods yet" Felicity said as she and Oliver walked around the darkened hallways.

Looking around the hallways trying to find an exit out of the lab Oliver and Felicity stumbled upon an doorway into an area of the lab that hadn't been accessed still darkened.

Entering the darkened lab the two heard an noise the Xenomorph happened to be exiting the lab into some other area inside the vents  
. "Oliver.. We have to find an way out of here before that alien kills us" Felicity said looking around. 

"I'm trying to think of something and finding a way to restore the power and some weapons" Oliver said shining the flashlight into another area he found.

They entered an area where something was dripping and it wasn't the alien it was an unfinished area where obliviously the xenomorph damaged it.

Peeking inside Oliver looked then said to Felicity "Coast is clear for now" they walked into the area cautiously holding an flashlight to scan the area for the xenomorph maybe hiding in the shadows.

"Doesn't look like it's here" Oliver said scanning the room. "Maybe it's hiding someplace" Felicity said looking at the sides.

Oliver and Felicity continued on trying to find a way out staying alert from the Alien. 

While the Alien secretly observed them.


	10. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity while attempting to escape come face to face again with the xenomorph only there's something different about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the story takes a page or two from the twilight zone

Oliver and Felicity trying to find an way out of the labs finally found something that could have helped them get out.

Felicity found an plasma torch from the floor near the south wing of the lab. "I found something that can help us escape!" she said to Oliver seeing the plasma torch "Yes! it's got plenty of juice to break a door open" he said excitedly.

"All right we just gotta find a door that we can use" Felicity said to Oliver walking around finding an door leading to an possible exit.

"Found it!" she said to Oliver walking to it. "An steel lock let's see if we can break this and get out" Oliver said starting the plasma torch.

the Plasma torch began to burn a hole circling around the door lock Oliver burned with to unlock the door. 

Felicity was holding the flashlight so Oliver can see when after Oliver burned the lock to open the door.

The xenomorph looked at the two for an moment slowly walking behind Felicity and Oliver. 

"Felicity... I think we can get out.." Oliver said excitedly after the door opened leading to a possible exit.

The Xenomorph was now right behind Felicity with its dripping mouth and tail behind her head she could feel the monster breathe on her neck. 

Felicity stood frozen in fear without the flashlight on suddenly darkening the room whispering to Oliver "Oliver... it's right behind me...".

Oliver grabbed the flashlight Felicity dropped on the floor and saw her with the alien behind her. he screamed to the alien "Get away from Felicity YOU BASTARD!!" ready to kick the alien's ass without weapons as they were cornered with the xenomorph.

But there was something odd about this alien it didn't attack them. 

It stood there in front of them as it opened its mouth near Felicity's neck as she finched shaking with fear as the xenomorph's mini jaw opened near her neck closing its mouth.

Oliver slowly got up and Felicity leaped into his arms scared and on the verge of tears as the xenomorph was still standing there.


	11. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's escape from Weyland-Yutani's experiment with help from someone unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist

The two looked at the xenomorph as it raised its head making an clicking sound to them.

"Oliver.. is this monster gonna hurt us?" Felicity asked him.

"No Felicity it doesn't look harmless I mean it looks scary but it doesn't seem evil" he told her comforting her.

Oliver looked at the creature and said bravely "I know there's a lot we can learn from each other" Oliver said to the monster walking toward it. "But we can work together to escape from this horrible place and of the Weyland-Yutani corporation if we can co exist".

The alien clicked twice to symbolize them.

"Do you want to help us escape?" Oliver asked the monster as he and Felicity looked the monster in the eye.

The alien clicked twice.

"Oliver what did those clicks mean?" Felicity asked him. "It means it said Yes it can help us" Oliver said to her.

"Were you kidnapped by Weyland?" Felicity asked the monster.

The Alien clicked twice meaning yes.

"Do you want us to help you escape the lab so you can head back to your planet?" Oliver asked.

The Alien as before clicked yes twice.

"Do you mean any real harm to us?" Felicity asked the xenomorph still skeptical.

The xenomorph clicked once.

"What does that one click mean Oliver?" she asked him. "It means No he doesn't want to hurt us" Oliver said. 

Oliver and Felicity shared looks for a brief second "The monster will help us get out of the lab". he told her. 

Inside the Lab. 

In the viewing room near the demo site Kathy and the technicians were shocked beyond belief that their experiment of monstrous creatures on humans had gone awry when this Alien bonded with them.

"I don't believe this at all this monster we caught WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM NOT BOND WITH THEM!" Kathy shouted to the workers.

Contemplating an back up plan to make the experiment work again in their favor. "Ok new plan we destroy all the evidence of this with radiation and lasers and we kill the Alien and them both as well" the voice said to the technicians in the room.

Oliver, Felicity and the Xenomorph climbed up the elevator shaft to the front doors they started running to the exits near the viewing room with the technicians inside.

Oliver looked into the room "They're are those lying bastards" saying to Felicity as she looked with him next to the alien.

Suddenly the xenomorph hatched an idea to free them heading up to the vents into the path of the room.

"Oliver..." Felicity said as she and Oliver looked at the monster going up to the vents "I never thought an horrifying monster would come and save us" 

Oliver looked at her and then replied "Kathy and those workers are gonna get what they deserve". 

Inside the tech room The Technicians and Kathy began the preparations to torch the lab with radiation and lasers "We'll have the whole lab destroyed with our guests and the Alien dead" Kathy said to the technicians unaware that their Alien was about to strike at them from the vents for capturing it to use for the experiment.

Kathy began to slump again in pain and this time the pain had gotten worse. 

The room went black shocking the technicians and Kathy to their core "What the hell happened?" Kathy asked.

As the room came back on the xenomorph was on her back and inside the room with them "Oh shit...." Kathy said knowing she and the technicians were doomed with their alien turning the tables on them. 

The xenomorph threw Kathy against the lab wall ripping apart some technicians in their room with its tail going into one of their stomaches throwing out one's intestines in the ground and shredding them to pieces on one of them as Kathy on the ground still in pain tried to escape but after the alien had ripped apart the technicians limb to limb pushed an button restoring the power to the main hall opening the exit doors to allow Oliver and Felicity to escape.

As Kathy reached for the door trying to flee the now bloodied room the Alien picked her up and threw her back down on the floor walking on top of her with its slimy mouth and mini jaw before she met her end she told the alien "One day... someone like me is gonna wipe your species out this universe" Kathy whispered to the creature spitting at it which then opened its mouth tearing her head apart.

Oliver and Felicity before escaping the lab heard Kathy's terrified screams from near the theater room where earlier she had taken their phones before they were trapped but there was no time to get them.

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were free from Weyland-Yutani's reign of terror escaping the lab.

Before leaving Oliver and Felicity looked back and Oliver whispered "Thank You" to the Alien that freed them. "Oliver... Lets go back to the bunker and finish what we started" Felicity said to him.

Inside the now damaged room where the xenomorph wreaked havoc on Kathy and the technicians something began to burst out of Kathy it was an Chestburster alien Kathy didn't know about but had the stomach pains where she didnt know had one until after she was killed bursting out of her stomach running out of the lab.

Oliver and Felicity returned to the bunker locking the bunker doors from the outside. they couldn't wait any longer upon locking the doors the two began to kiss passionately just as they did earlier in the elevator except this time they took their clothes off passionately kissing on the mat the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Alien that comes to the rescue turns out to be an rogue xenomorph that just wants to get out of the lab and go home and doesn't want to hurt them


	12. The Bunker Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the escape Oliver and Felicity once again had bunker sex but after they get an uninvited guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weyland-Yutani's expermaent had failed miserably

Oliver and Felicity lied on the mat covered in an blanket hours later after the Weyland-Yutani escape.

"Promise me you wont tell anyone we had bunker sex" Felicity said resting on his chest. "And by anyone I mean Curtis he will never look at me the same way" she chuckled. Oliver saying "We wont say a word to anyone about this". Felicity getting up "But who's gonna believe our story of us being stuck with an Alien that wasn't so evil anyway?". Oliver smirked "I think we should keep the whole night to ourselves and never say a word of Weyland-Yutani to anyone.

"Done" Felicity smiled at Oliver

The two began to kiss again when they heard an sound inside the bunker.

"Felicity did you hear something?" Oliver looked up then Felicity followed.

"I did its coming from the door" she said to him with an confused look on her face.

"Felicity I thought you locked the doors to the bunker?" Oliver said as he and Felicity got up to investigate.

Felicity went to the bunker doors to open and said before they opened "Curtis look Oliver and I....

When the door opened it wasn't Curtis it was the Alien that burst out of Kathy earlier in the lab who had been killed and grew in hours.

Felicity looked in horror "Oliver We have company..." she said while back stepping to near the mat.

The xenomorph walked to her slowly to the mat opened his mouth with slime coming out and was ready to strike Felicity when suddenly..

"Hey Alien.. Game Over" Oliver holding his bow-caster with an explosive Arrow shooting at the Alien.

Felicity jumped away just in time as the arrow hit the alien causing an acid explosion ending its time on earth.

Felicity looked at Oliver on the floor with desire as he walked to her while the acid burned the bunker floor.

"Oliver... my hero..." Felicity said with passion as Oliver came into the floor to kiss her ignoring the acid burning their floor.

"Felicity.. how are we gonna explain the hole on the floor to the team?" Oliver said as they looked at the floor burned.

"Oliver.. " Felicity said to Oliver.

"What?" he said.

"Shut up and kiss me" she requested.

"Why not" he said as they resumed kissing on the floor ending their interesting night in their arms in the bunker.


	13. Epilogue Star City Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

Inside the Star City Labs the dead bodies of Weyland-Yutani workers along with Kathy were scattered over the room from the earlier failed experiment with Oliver and Felicity as human guinea pigs of the xenomorph that helped them escape the lab while getting revenge on the captors. The Xenomorph went to the teleportation system computers beginning to make adjustments to his return home finding an tape recorder near an monitor the Alien began to speak into it in Kathy's voice.

_"Weyland-Yutani 615.11 Kathy reporting our experiment of using the xenomorph on human test subjects named Oliver Queen male aged 32 and female Felicity Smoak aged 26 was an complete success to the third degree of using an teleportation system as an front for the test when the Alien found the two in an storage room... the two subjects once again named Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are dead as an result of the successful experiment we will be returning to the company HQ in an few hours.. Kathy 615.11 signing off"_ The Alien said in Kathy's voice.

The Alien then walked over to the button to send him home. walking inside the teleportation system closing the door As the system was filling with gas and lightning the xenomorph made a hiss then BOOM it vanished from the lab.

An video monitor inside advertised the teleportation system from earlier then on the floor blood began to drip on an sign saying

_Weyland-Yutanti building better worlds_

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of the story


End file.
